


Missing Mischief

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Feels, Emotions, F/M, Wild Hunt (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Something was wrong.Why did she go to the wrong locker? Why did she watch this silly cartoon after school? And, why did she keep staring at that ugly blue jeep?
Relationships: Deucalion/Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Seraphina's foot bounced quickly as she sat in class, staring blankly out the window. She slowly blinked at the dirty blue jeep sitting in the parking lot. She rested her cheek in her hand, staring at it.

The bell rang, jolting her from her staring. She quickly wrote down the homework on the board and gathered up her books and notebook. Taking a deep breath, she blinked when Alice waved her over.

Alice smiled at her, sliding her books in her bag. "Hey, are you okay? I noticed you were really zoning out."

Seraphina nodded, hugging her book close. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are y'all still having family dinner?"

Alice hummed, nodding. "Yup, as always. You're always invited."

Seraphina smiled slightly and walked out, squeezing her book close. Why did she join the Stilinksi's for dinner so often?

She walked to her locker and swivelled the lock, frowning when it didn't unlock. She swivelled it again and softly growled when it stayed firmly close. She curled her fingers and took a deep breath, jumping when a hand gently touched her shoulder.

Scott smiled awkwardly at her, glancing around. "You okay?"

Seraphina swallowed thickly and nodded, glancing up at the locker number. "Yeah, just, wrong locker I guess."

He nodded and patted her arm. "It's alright, we always have those days."

She nodded, squeezing her book. "Yeah, thanks Scott."

He smiled and wandered off as she looked up at the locker number. She took a deep breath and walked off, following the numbers to her own locker. Swapping out her books, she walked out to the parking lot. She looked around and straightened up when she saw Deucalion's sleek black car pull up, Alice waiting at the curb.

Seraphina quickly jogged over, waving her hand. "Hey! Can I hitch a ride? Usually I ride with..." She trailed off and frowned; who did she ride with?

Alice smiled. "Sure, hop in back."

Seraphina nodded and slid into the backseat, smiling at her uncle. Deucalion waved slightly, glancing at her in the rearview mirror. "Try and keep your fingers out of my dish, will you?"

Seraphina waved her hand, resting her head back against the seat. Deucalion pulled out of the parking lot, cruising to the Stilinski house. Seraphina held onto her book, tracing her fingertips along the cover.

Alice easily chatted with Deucalion, filling the silence. Seraphina sat quietly, staring out the window. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Peter glance back at her several times.

Seraphina climbed out when they stopped at the Stilinski house. Deucalion held onto his dish and walked beside Seraphina as Alice bounced up to the front door. Alice unlocked the door, announcing her presence loudly as she tugged her shoes off.

Seraphina trailed inside and started up the stairs before a voice called, "Seraphina, honey? What are you going up there for?"

Seraphina turned and blinked at the brown-haired woman wiping her hands with a cloth. "Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry ma'am."

Alice hugged the woman, humming happily as she was hugged tightly. "Sera's been out of it. Kept staring out the window in class."

The woman nodded and gently patted Seraphina's arm when she walked down. "Why don't you get comfortable? Would you like something to drink?"

Seraphina nodded slightly, walking to the couch. She sat down at the end, toeing her shoes off. Reaching for the remote, she easily flipped to a cartoon channel. It was almost time for a new episode.

Alice plopped in the large chair, settling with her feet across one arm. "I didn't realize you watched this?"

Seraphina shook her head slightly. "I usually watch it with..." The name fell apart on her tongue. Who always watched it?

Alice tilted her head and looked over at her. "Doesn't Scott like it? I think he usually watches it with his friends."

Seraphina nodded and settled back, tapping her fingers to the theme tune. Yeah, she must've watched it with Scott before. That sounds right.

~~~~

Seraphina laid across her couch, listening as Deucalion drove away. She heard Talia clean out the tea cups and put them back up. She stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

Talia hummed softly as she leaned against the back of couch, reaching down to scratch her nails against Seraphina's scalp. "What's wrong, pup?"

Seraphina closed her eyes and softly whined, tilting her head into her hand. "I don't know. I feel like something's missing, but I can't put my finger on it."

Talia nodded, continuing to scratch her scalp. "It will come to you sooner or later. If it's important, it'll return."

Seraphina yawned widely, relaxing under her mothers hands. She softly mumbled, "I miss my little mischevious fox."

Talia's scratching faltered as her brain seemingly jolted. A little red fox eating off her berry bushes flashed before her eyes. It disappeared before she could latch onto it, leaving her inner wolf stirring uncomfortably.

Seraphina let out a soft snore, prompting her to cover her with a blanket. Talia stared down at her sleeping daughter, who clung to her book so tightly even in her sleep. She frowned deeply, turning on her heel to walk to her study.

Something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Seraphina continued to stare blankly at the jeep in the parking lot. It sat there for half a week, pollen gathering on it and turning it an even uglier color. Everyone ignored it, except for the one kid who wrote 'clean me' with his finger on it.

She gathered her books at the bell and walked to her locker, shoving them in. She flinched at a metal clang and pull her books out, spotting a car key at the bottom of her locker. Grabbing it, she glanced over it as she closed her locker.

Frowning slightly, she shouldered her bag before walking out. She walked outside and to the parking lot, beelining for the jeep. Staring at the key, she softly squeaked when she bumped into a man.

He blinked down at her, writing on his pad as he stood by the jeep. "Oh, are you the owner of this thing? You know you shouldn't leave your vehicle at the school parking lot."

She nodded at him, glancing at the nearby towtruck. "Yeah, it's mine. I lost the key and just found it so no need."

He shrugged. "Alright, well, first offense warning at all. Lucky I didn't hook it up yet."

She smiled politely and slid the key into the door, unlocking it. She climbed in, instinctively tossing her bag in the back. Gripping the steering wheel, she rubbed her hands along the rough fabric.

Swallowing thickly, she closed the door and manually rolled the window down. She rested back against the seat, closing her eyes as she breathed in the calming scent. She smiled slightly, gently gripping the steering wheel.

The police radio suddenly sprang to life, making her jolt and squeak loudly. She huffed at the radio and snatched up the reciever. A male's voice awkwardly came through, most of covered by static.

She carefully turned the dial and pressed the button, asking, "Who the hell is this?"

His voice returned, this time much clearer and sounding panicked. "Sera! Oh my god, I'm so glad to hear you! You have to remember me! Stiles! Your mischief! Stiles!"

She stared as static took over again and the radio went silent. She slowly blinked and let out a choked sob, dropping the speaker. She covered her mouth with her hand, tears escaping from her eyes as her memories returned.

Stiles.

Stiles, her mischevious fox who convinced her to eat off her mothers' berry bushes.

Stiles, her best friend who was so excited to join the lacrosse team that she learned just to practice with him.

Stiles, who's name was too complicated to say so she called him 'mischief'.

Stiles, who dragged her to watch his daily cartoons, even as they grew up over time and she grew tired of the same repetitive plot.

Stiles, who clung to her when his mother died and invited her to visit his mother's grave on the anniversary of her death.

Stiles Stilinski. Mischief. Mischevious little fox. Number 42 on the lacrosse team. Biles Bilinski. Hyperactive spaz.

Mieczyslaw Stilinski. Her best friend through thick and thin. Her missing mischievious fox.


	3. Chapter 3

Seraphina curled in tighter on herself as she softly whined, claws pressing into her pillow tightly. Her ears were pointed flat against her hair, practically blending in with it.

Nobody believed her. There was no mention of Stiles anywhere in town. Everyone just looked at her funny when she asked them if they remembered him. She knew he was real, she knew it, but nobody believed her. There was nothing in the books that could simply... erase a person's existence.

She kept the jeep. The radio hadn't made a single noise in weeks, but she spent hours ever day trying to find the signal again.

She sat up slowly, staring down at the wooden floors of her room. The Hale House... it felt wrong somehow. As if it didn't truly belong in this seemingly perfect state. Sleeping in her bed felt wrong.

She held onto her pillow, quietly walking down and out the house. She climbed into the jeep almost silently, curling up in the passenger seat. Fluffing her pillow repeatedly, she set it in the drivers seat, resting her head on it.

It just felt better that way.


End file.
